Project Abstract The Cancer Stem Cell (CSC) 2016 Conference will be held September 13-16, 2016, at the Cleveland Marriott Downtown at Key Center. The conference will bring together scientists and clinicians for the exchange and discussion of research, ideas, and cutting-edge breakthroughs in cancer stem cell biology and therapeutic development. Participants will return to their research better equipped to understand the field and move it forward in research and cancer treatment. The conference program will offer multiple opportunities to encourage and support individuals traditionally underrepresented in science, including women, racial/ethnic minorities, and persons with disabilities. Financial as well as programmatic support will be available to these individuals. The conference will provide career development opportunities for individuals in traditionally underrepresented groups as well as for trainees and early-stage investigators.